1. Field of Art
This invention relates generally to electrical generators, and especially to a setback or inertia generator for projectile electrical fuzes.
2. Prior Art
A mechanical fuze which preconditions arming on the substantially simultaneous presence of both adequate spin and setback forces is shown in my patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,169 issued July 27, 1971. That fuze includes a ball rotor which carries a detonator in a diametral bore, and a dished retaining ring which is mounted on a seat cut into the ball to normally fix the ball with the detonator out of alignment with the longitudinal axis of the fuze. To release the rotor, the dished ring must be flattened and moved aft by setback force and must be enlarged by centrifugal force.
Electrical setback generators which become armed under the application of setback force are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,187 issued Feb. 4, 1964 to G. Wyser; my patent with C. E. Buzzell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,245 issued Sept. 21, 1976 and in Technical Report 4624, "Beehive Electronic Time Fuze", by Picatinny Arsenal, Dover, N.J. dated April 1974. These generators utilize the relative movement of a permanent magnet with respect to a coil to generate a voltage pulse. Such a fuze may generate an arming voltage pulse upon being dropped or otherwise impacted.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to precondition arming on the substantially simultaneous presence of both adequate spin and setback forces.